stay
by The Green Alice
Summary: "Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope" - Mayday Parade


Just a random drabble out of nowhere. I have been inspired by the song "Stay" by Mayday Parade so I decide to give it a shot.

please enjoy~

warning: slight OOC (I think?)... don't like then don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Gray thought he was better off without her. He thought that if she wasn't near, he won't get hurt. Yeah, that's what he _thought_.

Here he was now, at one of the tables in the guild drinking his guilt away with a mug of beer. He had been doing it straight for two weeks. Natsu and the others had been worried. He wouldn't participate in the guild's usual brawls; he took missions that required going outside Magnolia; he stopped smiling like he used to. He just... became too depressed all of a sudden.

Cana, being the good friend she is, decided one day ago that all he needs is a little clubbing and lap dances from sexy girls. Everyone agreed so they went to do the same—except for Wendy and the other youngsters. They all had good time but him. He just stared at his drink and brushed away the advances of women who came to him. Seeming bored about Cana's idea, he slipped out of the night club without them noticing.

Upon his little stroll to his place, he started replaying in his mind the heartbreaking scene that made him feel guilty. He can clearly remember her trembling figure, the sad smile on her lips, her glassy blue eyes, her whole face when he said: "I don't feel the same." in the guild. After that, he decided to apologize. They're comrades and he was being rude to her. His plan turned out to be a failure because Erza told him that she had gone missing. Her room was still full of her Gray-sama merchandise but her important things aren't there. The members then decided to look for her but they never got even one glimpse of her.

Gajeel could only glare at him from afar. Erza only stares at him in disappointment. Natsu muttered on how he fucked up big time and Lucy just kept on blaming him for being an idiot. He clearly knew that it was his fault for breaking her heart. If only he could have said it in a nicer way...

Cana then slumped beside him and mocked him for being a prick, laughing all the while. After a few minutes, she got serious and told him that it wasn't the first time she got depressed over his rejection. It happened many times and whenever Gray is away on a mission, she'll drink until she's tipsy and tell them on how a pathetic fool she is for chasing him. Then she'll laugh and cry that Gray rejected her again for the nth time.

And he had gone like her right now. He got himself drunk and started mumbling on how she loved him very much. He had gone on how she would be jealous or started doing unnecessary things. He would laugh on how silly and stupid she was for her wild imagination and crazy love antics. After making fun of Juvia's weirdness, his laughs died into sobs. Everybody halted in their actions and started to pay attention to him.

"I'm such an idiot. I rejected her for many times. I thought that it's better anyway." Gray laughed then sighed, "That's what I thought."

He then took a swig of his beer and slumped the mug very hard on the table. Afterwards, a tear fell out of his eye which surprised everyone. Gray stood up and tried to walk but his knees were wobbly so he had to lean on the nearby pillar for support. He laughed again. "Please stay with me, Juvia."

Then, he fainted on the spot.

Everyone gasped at that. _Did Gray just... confess?_

* * *

The next day, Gray was surprised to see that he's now back in his own apartment. He started making out his surroundings then heard a hum. Gray turned to his door to see Juvia holding a tray of food with medicine. He blinked his eyes for many times to see if it was really her and when she snapped him out of his reverie, he finally believed that it was real.

Juvia carefully placed the tray in front of him and told him that he should eat properly and drink his medicine. But he only stared at her who was now sitting on a nearby chair, waiting for him to at least take a bite of her cooking. He's very confused. Juvia was supposed to be ignoring him yet she was taking care of him like he didn't reject her two weeks ago.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a low voice.

"J-Juvia was the one who took you home when she came back from her _vacation,_" she replied.

"Why?"

Juvia looked hesitant for a moment then smiled. "You told Juvia to stay with you last night." She stood up and gathered her things. "She guesses that you probably don't need her anymore so Juvia will be going ahead and—"

She was about to go when she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked up to see Gray averting his direction elsewhere while blushing madly. He really wasn't great at these things.

"Please stay," he begged, tightening his hold on her.

He wanted to say more things to her like lying about not feeling the same and how sorry he was for hurting her and how he badly needed her in his life but he couldn't choke out the words from his throat. Juvia only smiled wider and sat again on the chair. She commented on how Gray was being too talkative last night. When he asked her what he said, Juvia started to giggle then told him that Gray declared his love for her.

And he choked on his food. He really won't get himself drunk again.


End file.
